1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an ice cream vending machine, and more particularly to an ice cream vending machine for unattended vending of bead type ice cream which is frozen in the form of granules that are 3mm-7mm in diameter.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows an ice cream vending machine. The vending machine shown in FIG. 1 is a recent development of the assignee of the present application, has not been publicly disclosed and has not been previously disclosed to anyone not associated with the assignee. Accordingly, the device shown in FIG. 1 does not qualify as prior art and cannot be used as a reference against patentability of the present invention.
As shown in FIG. 1, the ice cream vending machine includes a cooling system 10, a freezing chamber 20, a canister 30, a cup-supplying device 40, an ice cream discharging device 50, a chute 60, and a guide member 70.
The cooling system 10 is substantially identical to a general refrigeration cycle. Once cooled by the cooling system 10, the air is blown into the freezing chamber 20 by a blower 11. A canister 30 is arranged inside of the freezing chamber 20.
The canister 30 is normally filled with a bead type ice cream that is frozen into a shape having a granule size of between 3-7mm in diameter. The freezing chamber 20 is maintained at a temperature approximately from xe2x88x9243xc2x0 C. to xe2x88x9227xc2x0 C.
The cup-supplying device 40 is arranged outside of the freezing chamber 20, to supply cups 41 for holding ice cream. The ice cream discharging device 50 is provided adjacent to the lower portion of the canister 30. The cup-supplying device 40 and the ice cream discharging device 50 are substantially identical to known ice cream vending machines.
The chute 60, arranged on the lower side of a discharging port 51 of the ice cream discharging device 50, directs the discharged ice cream into a certain path. Also, the guide member 70 is arranged on the lower side of the chute 60 to guide the discharge ice cream into the cup 41 supplied by the cup-supplying device 40.
In conventional ice cream vending machines, first a customer inputs a coin of a predetermined amount into the vending machine and then presses a selection button. The cup supplying device 40 then supplies the cup 41 to a predetermined location underneath a discharge port of the guide member 70.
Next, the ice cream discharging device 50 is operated so that the ice cream is discharged. The discharged ice cream is discharged into the cup 41 through the chute 60 and a passage 71 of the guide member 70. Subsequently, the customer pulls out the cup 41 and enjoys the ice cream.
In such ice cream vending machines, however, the ice cream is guided at a normal temperature by the guide member 70 from an ice cream outlet of canister 30 to the location where the cup 41 is supplied.
As it passes through the passage 71 of the guide member 70, the ice cream partially melts, and accordingly, the ice cream cannot be served at an optimum state. Additionally, residual ice cream remains in the passage 71 of the guide member 70. The remaining ice cream in the passage 71 goes bad as time passes, and accordingly, a machine operator has to bear the inconvenience of frequently having to clean the vending machine.
The present invention has been made to overcome the above-mentioned problems of the conventional ice cream vending machines, and accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an ice cream vending machine that provides a customer with an ice cream in an optimum state by preventing conveyance of the ice cream at normal or room temperature, and also provides a machine operator of the vending machine convenience in maintenance.
The above object is accomplished by an ice cream vending machine in accordance with the present invention, including a cooling system, a freezing chamber cooled by the cooling system, a canister arranged within the freezing chamber, for holding a bead type ice cream, a cup supplying device arranged outside of the freezing chamber, for supplying a cup for holding the bead type ice cream, an ice cream discharging device for discharging the bead type ice cream from the canister, and a conveying means for conveying the cup supplied by the cup supplying device, the cup being conveyed between a location (first location) to where the cup is supplied by the cup supporting device to a location (third location) to where the ice cream is discharged from the freezing chamber.